


Birthday Wish

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Having a birthday on Halloween is a dangerous combination as Weiss was about to find out.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Birthday Wish

“Look the rise in Grimm invasions on vulnerable villages is only going to keep getting worse if the bandit attacks keep intensifying. You two stay in Anima and continue doing what you can to helping out where you both can.”

It wasn’t exactly an ideal scenario, Weiss reassuring Yang that her responsibilities in assisting the people inhabiting the Anima continent took precedence over the blonde brawler’s desire to throw her sister an incredible 21st birthday. Weiss could tell by the tone of Yang’s voice over her scroll that while she had resigned to sticking with her huntress work she would much rather be back in Patch with the two of them, scouring costume stores for incredible costumes for the four of them to wear for Ruby’s birthday. 

“Look Yang, Blake’s and your focus should be solely on routing out wherever those bandits hide out. Ruby’s birthday is my number one priority and I will ensure she has an absol- ''. Her conversation with her lover’s sister was far from finished, but after a speedy relocation from the dining room of their house to a nearby village with a large shopping district approximately 20 miles from their house, an easily accomplished task thanks to her lover’s semblance, it seems that Weiss was finished talking with her teammate.

Her sudden relocation hadn't initially registered for her, but after a few seconds of examining her surroundings, Weiss dropped the empty hand where her scroll used to be from her left ear and gave the enthusiastic expression plastered on Ruby’s face an annoyed glare.

“If it makes you feel any better, I made sure to say goodbye to Yang and that you love her.” Ruby said as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and pulled her in for a loving hug. A hug that while initially she was reluctant to return, Weiss’s will was quick to crack as she begrudgingly wrapped her arms around Ruby’s back and mumbled some half-hearted defiant grievance with the younger woman’s decision making process. 

“So then, future Mrs. Rose-Schnee…” Their engagement had been finalized a solid month ago, but Ruby still let out an excited giggle at the prospect of her new last name being announced from her fiancé’s mouth, “care to explain why you decided to cut my call to my future sister-in-law so short?”. A fair question, however Ruby’s initial response to it was to give a mischievous giggle to her future white-haired wife as she pulled away from their hug but made sure to grab a hold of Weiss’s hand as she walked further into the busy shopping district. 

“You're just gonna have to wait and find ooouuuutt~~~” Ruby said in a sing-song tone, her excitement clearly visible through the expression on her face. It was one that Weiss always enjoyed, but given her lack of knowledge behind said enthusiasm it also gave her an ominous feeling as Ruby continued to lead her through the populated district. Weiss knew that with that declaration, further attempts at trying to ascertain the truth would be in vain. Weiss instead opted to simply enjoy the time she was spending with her wife to be, rearranging the hand Ruby was holding so that their fingers were now interlocked together. Which in turn prompted Ruby to let out an audible gasp as she feigned being offended by the action.

“My word!! Mrs. Rose-Schnee!! There are children present I will have you know.” Ruby said in an over exaggerated mortified tone. “How dare you enact such a lewd action in public.” 

“Oh bite me dolt.” Weiss said after rolling her eyes in response to the feigned offended act. a response which earned her a snickering fit from her younger fiancé. “I know I’m meant to be surprised by, whatever it is that your scheming…” 

“Ahh! Team leaders don’t, ‘scheme’...” Ruby interjected with, making sure to slather the word scheme with a sinister tone, “We make plans, much like this one.” Weiss still however didn’t seem to coincide with her lover’s theory.

“That your scheming, but can I at least get a small indication of how long it will take us to get to it?” Weiss asked. 

“Well….if that’s all you want then worry not dear future wifey!” Ruby said, halting dead in her tracks while also making sure to stop Weiss from continuing further until she crashed into the glass door in front of her. “We’re finally here!” Ruby said as she extended one hand towards the store in front of them as she led her partner into the store, still keeping her hand interlocked with her white-haired lover’s hand. 

The inside of the store wasn’t exactly too flashy or noteworthy, it had two front facing windows which possessed wooden mannequins dressed in a variety of outfits and then several display cases containing various accessories and other pieces of outfits. It only took Weiss a few seconds of analyzing her surroundings to finally ascertain that Ruby had brought her to a tailor. 

“Ah it’s good to see you again Mrs. Rose-Schnee…” The store clerk behind the front counter said, once again prompting Ruby to start giggling like a madwoman at the mention of her new surname. “I have your request finished and ready to go.” The store clerk said as gestured towards the closed box on the counter to their right. “If you would be so kind as to ensure that it is up to your standards.” Still keeping her lover’s and her finger’s intertwined together, Ruby continued to walk towards the front counter so she could fulfill the store clerk’s request.

It was only until Ruby was getting ready to observe the contents of the box that she finally released her lover’s hand so she could set aside the top of the box and retrieve the contents of the items inside the box. 

“It’s perfect!” Ruby exclaimed as she held it up in plain view of her fiancé, who’s expression was stuck in a bewildered state as she laid eyes on the costume in Ruby’s hands.

“Please tell me that you don’t plan on wearing that tomorrow evening.” Weiss said, the shock of the costume finally wearing off her. Ruby had been enjoying the finely crafted costume during her wife-to-be’s question, but after Weiss had spoken it out loud, Ruby turned to face her wearing a mischievous smile on her face as she offered the costume to her. It didn’t take long for Weiss to understand what it was that Ruby wanted.

“No.” Weiss said, an answer that clearly didn’t sit well with her fiancé considering that Ruby didn’t pull the costume away from her partner. She instead continued to inch closer and closer to the woman with the costume still in her hands. “No, no, a thousand times and beyond the comprehension of all known numbers no. There is no way on Remnant, the moon, or ANY other hospitable plant that I would be caught dead wearing that outfit!!.”

\----------------------------

“Trick or treat!”

A mini Beowulf, a child with a pumpkin costume, and one that was dressed up as a tiny cowgirl. The sight of the children asking for candy in their costumes was enough to coax out an excited coo from the vampire dressed blonde brawler of team RWBY as she placed pieces of candy inside their respective bags. 

“You kids enjoy yourself now!!” Yang called out, waving to the children as they walked down the streets of Mistral with their parents in tow. However, the moment Yang had closed the door her previous enthusiastic smile faded away and was replaced with the frown she had been wearing prior to her opening the front door. She let out a sigh as she walked back towards the couch and plopped down next to the black haired cat faunus sitting on the couch with a book in her hands but not in costume.

Blake was aware of how much it bummed Yang out to be so far from her sister during her birthday, so she made sure to set aside her book so she could stretch her arms and lay her back across her girlfriend’s lap. 

“Sorry again that you have to miss out on her birthday babe.” Blake said as she reached up so she could cup Yang’s left cheek with her right hand. A small gesture sure, but Yang appreciated it all the same going off the small smile she gained as she grabbed Blake’s hand and placed a quick kiss on her palm. 

“Thanks Blake, it just feels so weird to be handing out candy without her.” Yang said in a soft spoken tone, “I was kind of looking forward to the four of us being able to relax together while we celebrated her birthday and handed out candy. Not to mention being able to gush over all the kids costumes with Weiss in between the four of us planning their wedding.” It was the mention of the two women’s obsession with young children which caused Blake to start laughing, as different as Weiss and Yang had been; the two certainly shared a love for all things babies and children. “I’m just glad I get to spend this Halloween with you babe.” Blake let out a small purr as she sat upright from Yang’s lap.

“I am too.” That was all Blake said before closing the distance between her and Yang’s mouth’s so she could enact a passionate kiss with her girlfriend. It was however short lived thanks to the sound of Yang’s scroll chiming, indicating that she had just received a message on it.

“Hold on, let me check this real quick.” Yang said as she broke off the kiss. Not exactly a thing she wanted to do, but she needed to be sure that the message wasn’t an update on the location of a particular group of bandits she had been hunting. While it wasn’t that, the message did however send the blonde brawler into a laughing fit so fierce she threw her head back and continued cackling wildly. Blake would have asked what was on her scroll, but she decided it was simply best to just retrieve the scroll for herself so she could see what all the fuss was about.

On the screen of the scroll there was a picture sent to her from Ruby. It was a picture of Weiss with a deadpan expression while dressed in a giant cookie with chocolate chips on it and holding her hand while striking an enthusiastic pose to her side stood Ruby Rose with a giant carton that read, “milk” as her costume. The caption of the picture simply read, “Best birthday gift ever!” 

“Of course she played the birthday card, there was no way Weiss would agree to this any other way.” Blake said, shaking her head as she responded to her team leader’s text. “You both look so cute right now lol. Happy birthday Ruby and make sure to remind Weiss that it’s only for one day.” Blake typed out before hitting send. Just as she did she heard another knock at the door. Considering her blonde girlfriend was still caught in her laughing fit, Blake let out a small chuckle as she retrieved the bowl of candy and opened the front door to their house.

“Trick or treat!!”


End file.
